parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judylan (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Mulan - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Shang - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mushu - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Cri-Kee - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Little Brother - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Khan - Khumba *Shan-Yu - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Yao - Carney (A Movie of Eggs) *Ling - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Chien-Po - Coco (A Movie of Eggs) *Fa Zhou - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Fa Li - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Grandmother Fa - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *Chi-Fu - Wise Elder Ham (Hamtaro) *General Li - Robin Hood *The Matchmaker - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *The First Ancestor - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *The Emperor - Hawk Egg (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *The Great Wall Guard - Tartarus (Webkinz; 2016) *Mulan in Man Disguise (aka as Ping) - E.B. (Hop) *Ancestors - Todd, Tyke, Tommy and Pinky (Best Pals Hand Time) Leader Egg, Clara, Gogo and Fefe (A Movie of Eggs), Boss (Hamtaro), etc. *Shan-Yu's Archer - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Imperial Scout 1 - Felix (Trick or Webkinz) *Imperial Scout 2 - O'Riley (Trick or Webkinz) Scenes: #Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China #Daily-Minute Review #"Honor to Us All" #Madame Mousey #"Reflection" #A Proclamation from the Hawk Egg #Judy's Choice #Kion's First #A Guardian for Judy #A Message for the Hawk Egg #Judy meets Kion #Entering the Camp/What's Your Name #Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" #Wise Elder Ham's Bad News #Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" #General Robin Hood is Dead #Avalanche #Judy Has Been Revealed! #Janja is Back! #Judy V.S. Janja (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") #Judy V.S Janja (Part 2) #Judy V.S. Janja (Part 3) #Judy's Back Home/A Happy Ending #End Credits Movie Used: *Mulan (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Robin Hood (1973) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken (2009) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Khumba (2014) *Sing 1 82016) *Love at First Sight (2017) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers (2006) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Lion King 2 (1994) *Hop (2011) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000) *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-2016) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Surf's Up 1 (2007) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Horton Hears A Who (2008) Audio used from: *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Gallery: Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Mulan Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Shang Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Mushu Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Cri-Kee Max-3.jpg|Max as Little Brother Khumba.jpg|Khumba as Khan Janja.png|Janja as Shan-Yu Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Hayabusa the Falcon Carney.jpg|Carney as Yao Bacon.jpg|Bacon as Ling Coco (A Movie of Eggs).jpg|Coco as Chien-Po Stu Hopps.jpg|Stu Hopps as Fa Zhou Bonnie Hopps.jpg|Bonnie Hopps as Fa Li Mother Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Grandmother Fa Elder.png|The Wise Elder Ham as Chi-Fu Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as General Li Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as the Matchmaker Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as the First Ancestor Hawk Egg.jpg|The Hawk Egg as the Emperor Tartarus in Webkinz 2016.png|Tartarus as the Great Wall Guard Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie-spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs